07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Former Assistant Archbishops
The Former Assistant Archbishops are two examiners of the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, and minor protagonists in the 07-Ghost manga and anime series. They first appear during the exam where they pretend to be candidates in order to judge the acolytes. Appearance Physical appearance The two old men appear to be identical twins. They are very small, being at least a foot smaller than Teito, placing them at a height of 4 foot 3 (129 cm). They are bald, with grey eyebrows, large round noses and eyes that are often seen closed. When open, their eyes appear to have no pupils or irises. Clothing They wear the typical bishop's apprentice uniform: consisting of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue around the edges is worn over the robe, and they wear their exam badges at the front of their collars. They wear dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Personality They appear to be friendly and quirky, as when one is bumped into, he blames it on him being a 'silly old man'. They are also helpful, as they both give advice to Teito and Hakuren and shout for someone to donate Zaiphon when Teito has ran out. Relationships Teito Klein They appear fond of Teito, as during their first meeting he defended them from Wade and Kyle. He expresses shock upon seeing a Fyulong pup and calls Teito a rare fellow. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon One of the assistant archbishop's has an attacking zaiphon.In Kapitel 22 one of the old men says: "I also have an attacking Zaiphon" so he cannot share his Zaiphon with Teito. It is unknown if they both have attacking Zaiphon. History As their title suggests, the two old men used to be Assistant Archbishops until they were succeeded by Bastien, though it is unknown when this was. They then became undercover examiners for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. Appearances Manga Synopsis Part one of the exam They are first introduced in the exam hall when one of them is bumped into by Wade and Kyle, where he blames himself. After Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak defend him, he introduces himself as a priest from the 1st District attempting to pass the exam for the 40th time. When Teito is unable to start his Zaiphon the old man shouts for someone to share their Zaiphon which embarrasses Teito but alerts the attention of Ouida who shares his Zaiphon with Teito allowing the exam to begin. Trivia *Once, when speaking to Teito, they addressed him as 'child of Raggs', showing that they know of his true heritage as the prince of Raggs, or at least, that they know he is from Raggs. However, it is not clear how they knew (it is possible that they saw his Zaiphon is in the Language of Raggs). *They appear to possess knowledge of the Eye of Mikhail, as one of them once said that the Eye hates to be ruled. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Church members Category:Characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Alive